


米勒大逃亡

by lynol



Category: Dark Souls II
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, 克雷培, 血腥暴力, 身世捏造, 雜魚培（提及）
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynol/pseuds/lynol
Summary: 兩人在米勒時相識的愛恨糾葛。*This is a fic about Pate and Creighton getting acquainted in Mirrah. There would also be an English translated version called "Escape from Mirrah", but it's still on the beta phase (since I'm not a native speaker in English), I hope it would come out soon!





	米勒大逃亡

運氣太背。培特來到米勒的首都，原本是期待著那些口袋滿滿的騎士和尋訪聖水之泉的觀光客能餵飽他的荷包，但截至目前為止，他只瓢竊了幾個財務不怎麼樣的傢伙。昨晚的男人更是糟糕透頂，不僅床技差，被迷昏了以後身上也扒不出幾個錢，他懷疑自己在街上看上的富少是否被人掉了包。這時的他只是個初出茅廬的小賊，對於突發狀況的防範過於生澀，以至於他不夠精明，落得被尋仇的富少和撂來的人馬團團包圍的下場。

他先是一個苦笑，有禮地擺了個稍等的手勢，「我想這之中有什麼誤會－－」話還沒說完，啪一聲被狠狠打了個耳光。

「閉嘴，不要再給我來那套。」他的受害者惡狠狠地瞪著他，「我受夠你那些花言巧語了。」

「冷靜點，」旁邊有另個人拉住他，「這傢伙在黑市可以賣到上好的價錢，前提是你別把臉弄壞了。」

黑市？這下不妙了，得想辦法逃走才行。不過不是現在，先看看情勢如何發展，再伺機而動。背後的大漢扣住了他的手腕，牢牢地固定在他身後，動彈不得。

那個扣著手腕的傢伙幽幽地說：「嘿，你答應過可以先讓我們找樂子的。」

富少不甘心地放開了握緊的拳頭，「嘖，我知道啦。」然後擺了擺手，「隨便你們怎麼玩吧，別的不說，這貨還是挺好用的。」

唔，這下真的糟了。

＊  
克雷頓徘徊在夜晚的街道。

偶爾夜幕降臨時，他會克制不住自己，扛起巨大的斧頭，外出尋找能讓他磨礪斧頭的生物。他略有耳聞衛兵在追緝人犯，但他不甚清楚，也不甚介意。他無法遏止自己。

當他走到那個轉角時，他彷彿看見了駭人的惡獸一般突兀地停了下來，一動也不能動，只能靜靜地看著那個角落。

血肉碰撞的聲音，充斥著情慾的空氣，搖曳的黑影。還有男人粗俗的淫語。

一瞬間他掉入了童年，他感覺自己的身軀縮小到如此卑微。烽火連天，一群敵人闖進本該溫暖安全的家門，他的父親試圖抵禦，但是一個平凡的農夫又能做些什麼？他甚至記不起父親的樣貌，卻記得他躺在血泊裡殘破的屍體。而他的－－

「媽媽⋯⋯」

噢，他是這麼渺小，雙手發著抖，連父親落下的手斧也拿不穩。在他成長期間的無數個夜晚，他被迫回到那一天，無助地眼見母親被欺凌後殺害，而他、他希望他們能把他也殺了，但是沒有，他們只是訕笑著他的無能，把他推去一邊，放火燒了那棟房子。

等他從太深沉的記憶裡回過神來時，他已是氣喘吁吁，身上披著鮮血和肉塊，和他對上眼的是一雙融合了驚懼和讚嘆的眼眸。

好美。那是他看見那雙眼眸的第一個想法。

然後他感到疑惑。「你是誰？」他問，「我以為你是⋯⋯」他垂下眼，他以為眼前的是誰？他怎麼轉眼間就想不起來了。

培特對這急轉直下的局勢很快就接受了，至少他脫離了被壓在暗巷裡輪暴的困境，那些散在地上的肉塊倒不是這麼困擾他。他端出一貫謙和有禮的態度：「你好，我想你肯定是認錯人了，不過我必須說，這俐落的砍殺手法真是讓人佩服。」

克雷頓歪著頭，仔細打量說話的人。這人衣衫凌亂，裸露的肌膚上沾染著穢物，黑色的短髮被抓得一塌糊塗。他看起來糟透了，但是克雷頓喜歡他的臉。還有聲音。「你不是女人。」他說，有點不解，於是背過身去思考了起來。

「讓你失望了。」培特艱難地爬起，整理儀態。即使是浩劫過後他仍然表現得那麼優雅，那麼從容不迫。他看向那個殺手，但克雷頓此時已經慢步走遠了。

「我的斧頭⋯⋯已經夠鋒利了嗎？」克雷頓好像忘記了剛才發生的事一樣，一邊拖著武器，漫無目的地游走，一邊喃喃唸著。

培特跟了上去，輕輕點了他的肩膀。

克雷頓嚇了一跳，猛然轉過身看著他，藍色的眼睛瞪得老大，「哈？你是誰！」他看了培特一會，安心了下來，「噢，是你。」然後又困惑地問：「你是誰？」

銀白色及肩的頭髮、藍色眼睛、幾道疤痕橫過看起來年輕但歷經風霜的面孔，還有這一驚一乍的反應，如果不是一個以迅雷不及掩耳的速度手刃了數名壯漢的恐怖殺人魔，培特搞不好會承認他很有魅力。

「我的名字是培特。」

「克雷頓。」藍色的雙眼認真地望著他。

噢，好吧，是很有魅力。

＊

這浪漫的邂逅不出幾時，衛兵就循著血跡逮到了克雷頓。興許是他因為培特而耽擱了清洗罪嫌的時間（自古英雄總是難過美人關不是嗎？）。培特被當作共犯一併帶回，但培特的人質角色演得栩栩如生，他們很快就排除了他的嫌疑。

培特並不擔心自己會入獄，他在老鄉有過幾次經驗，憑他的手腕在牢中過得可滋潤了，要什麼就有什麼走私到他手上。最風光的一次是他周旋在典獄長和囚犯領袖之間，兩人爭風吃醋，衝突越演越烈最終引起犯人集體暴動，他趁亂跟一群不惹眼的邊緣囚犯合夥逃了出去。

不過這回他可不打算到獄中悠閒地度假，他的救命恩人（雖然是個精神異常的殺人犯）被判決死刑，他得保留自由身把那傢伙弄出來才行呢。培特並不是會報恩的類型，說不上什麼理由，他就是想把克雷頓帶出來。也許是他認定這麼做百利而無一害，也許是他看出了身懷絕技的克雷頓是個值得利用的角色。

也或許是他覺得好玩。

培特說服了獄卒和他一起來個「愉快的夜晚」，迷昏了他們、摸了鑰匙，經過一群從鐵欄杆後伸出手哀求著也放他們出去的可憐蟲，來到了關押克雷頓的牢房。

克雷頓正在打盹，聽到門鎖打開的聲音，他抬起頭看著開門的人。不是獄卒，是他⋯⋯那個、那個傢伙，克雷頓想起了他的眼睛還有他凌亂的模樣。

「噢，是你。」克雷頓在混沌的腦海裡撈了很久，才撈起了他的名字：「培特。」

＊

培特在首都偏僻的角落裡找到一家不法的鐵匠，買下了那醜到不行的面具，要克雷頓戴上。而後他偷了兩匹馬出城，在遠遠看到驛站的時候他們下馬，取下配備，抽打馬匹讓牠們奔向原野，然後告訴驛站的掌櫃他們被盜匪搶走了馬匹，需要夜宿和新的坐騎。

掌櫃疑慮地看了克雷頓的面具一眼，培特替他解釋他是嚴重灼傷的患者，「看一眼他的臉就會嚇得心神不寧。」煞有介事地說道。培特領著克雷頓重複了幾次一樣的模式，直到確定不會被衛兵追蹤，此時他們已經到了米勒的邊陲。

他們在國土邊界的旅館住宿，第一次有了擺脫追捕的安心感，兩人燒了水、輪流用旅館狹窄破爛的浴間洗了個悠閒的熱水澡。培特嚷嚷著克雷頓身上血腥味太重率先把他硬推進浴室，因此當培特半裸著走進臥房，髮尖上仍滴著水珠時，克雷頓已經換上新的衣服坐在床上看著他。

藍色的眼眸隨著他手的動作游移，從他滴水的髮尖往下到他寬闊的胸膛再到緊實的腰線－－培特很清楚那是什麼樣的眼神，他簡直不能更熟悉。他只是保持微笑，等待。

「你不是女人。」克雷頓囁嚅。

啊，他竟然還在糾結這一點。「很顯然不是。」

「那為什麼他們⋯⋯」克雷頓把眼睛撇開，看向床角，「為什麼我⋯⋯」

噢。明明是千刀萬剮的死刑犯卻如此天真，如此不諳世事。太可愛了。培特有一股把他吃乾抹淨的衝動。於是他爬上床，跨坐在克雷頓身上。

克雷頓沒有抗拒，只是仍然別開頭，不敢正眼看他。培特捧過他的臉，親吻他的唇。一開始只是輕微的、蜻蜓點水般的吻，而後越發纏綿，吐息和呻吟在相吻的間隙中流露。

培特引導克雷頓進入他，他環著克雷頓的後頸擺動著喘息。他們比他預期得還要契合，克雷頓雖然缺乏經驗，卻已經表現得比一堆男人好得多，培特回想起某幾回的經歷，頓時為當時的自己感到悲哀。

他看著克雷頓的睡顏時有一股奇異的歸屬感，但他不願多想，闔上了眼入眠。

＊

「接下來要去哪裡？」他們跨過國界後，培特問道。

克雷頓聳聳肩，表示他覺得去哪都無所謂。

培特失笑，「你不會要一直跟著我吧。」

「不然我還能怎樣，伙計？」克雷頓攤了手說，「別擅自離開我。」

啊，完了，好像是很麻煩又黏人的類型。培特已經忘記自己為何要帶上他了。「在這麼危險的年代隨便相信人可是很危險的，你甚至不知道我是什麼樣的人。」

「什麼樣的人？你幫我逃獄。」克雷頓回答得彷彿這是個愚蠢的問題。「我相信你。」

那句話像一把矛刺入培特的心坎。他想起來為什麼要救這個笨蛋離開監獄了。確實，克雷頓有武力，長得不差，在床上也很配合－－噢，好吧，下了床也很配合。他倆合作可以盜遍天下的寶藏。

但他不是從一而終的類型，從來沒有任何一段超過兩年的感情或友誼。他不確定這次是否會不一樣，他寧可相信他那根深蒂固的劣根性。

遲早有一天他倆勢必會分道揚鑣，而那會是痛苦又麻煩的一個過程，一個弄不好也許會賠上小命。他完全可以想像克雷頓全身沾滿他的鮮血，由愛生恨地盯著他的屍體的樣子。他甚至可以想像到克雷頓會說出「這都是你的錯，誰叫你要離開我。」這種話。危險，太危險了。但他忍不住勾起了嘴角。

這不是很有趣嗎？既然克雷頓想跟著他，那就隨他意吧。


End file.
